guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Rragar's Menagerie
reward 3000 vanguard rep points, 1 hero skill point, we both got a gold from the chest at the end aswell sorry its a rough note :p How do I open the door in the First level? [[User:Mr. Fahrenheit|'Mr. Fahrenheit']] 21:21, 6 September 2007 (CDT) Not worth the time This dungeon is way too long for the reward you get out of it. 1 Item out of a chest for a dungeon that's longer timewise than Frostmaw's Burrows? I only did this for the EOTN points, and for the Dungeon book, for the rest, it's not worth it. Jebus 14:43, 9 September 2007 (CDT) :I tend to agree. While I enjoyed the degree of sophistication employed in this dungeon, I found it much, much too long and difficult for what you get out of it. Speaking of which, should we consider rating dungeons on estimated completion time? That way, if someone has an hour to kill before work, they can check the wiki and see what they're getting themselves into. --Malagra 03:11, 10 September 2007 (CDT) ::This is one of the best ideas I've heard as of yet. Perhaps get an average of about 10 or more different players doing each dungeon to get a fair estimate of what doing this would be like? --Teh Cannon 03:29, 2 November 2007 (UTC) I dont know about anyone else, but dont you wonder where the rez portals are, in the 2nd level? Every time I died, i was res'ed back at the beginning....how tedious !!!!! :Well my group found this easy but we had 3 guild members, you will notice also the majority of damage comes from melee monsters, high party block makes this mission a breeze. Defensive Anthem + Aegis + Ward Against Melee and "Shields Up!" provides more then enough protection the entire time. A few SF's and the para can carry "They're on Fire!" to further reduce damage. Using a tank to relieve the instant pressure mainly applied by the Charr Shadowblade with their Beguiling Haze, which can cause a party wipe. End boss is simple, just prot spirit who ever is being targeted. -- Xeon 18:33, 10 September 2007 (CDT) Hmmm I dunno.......my party consisted of myself(healer), sf/ms ele (vekk), livia as mm, pyre fierceshot as interrupter, devona, talon, mhenlo and herta......I thought it was well balanced, but, atm, im on 2nd lvl and cant get past large charr group, to get to boss key. Im at max dp. Also, any one know......is there a significance to the elder nephilim';s presence? They summon a mob of fleshreavers. :Not sure about the nephilims unless i get an image of them, i cant recall things from just names. I found an interrupter was not required for this mission. Mainly this mission is about controlling the aggro, proper tanking makes this very easy. If your having difficulty with a group, coheres them to a bend you can hide behind, so the seekers dont hit you and let the ss deal with them. But like i said, i strongly suggest taking high block rates into this mission. -- Xeon 19:11, 10 September 2007 (CDT) Thx....I think i will make it to 3rd level, I was able to kill the dominator, which res'es other charr. NEXT time, will definitely bring more blocking !! :We did it with full guild party (with two heroes). Only had one wipe, the dungeon just took too long imo, for the reward you get. Jebus 00:39, 11 September 2007 (CDT) :::Finished it in about one and a half hour, it's only a bit longer than most other dungeons (although I don't specifically time those runs, so it could be about 50% longer than the others) but it's certainly not worth more than one drop imo Shai Meliamne 15:28, 11 September 2007 (CDT) Dont know what anyone is talking about because i just h/h this dungeon and i had zero wipes and i did this dungon in under 1hr and 30min Totally agreed - not worth it. 2 hours 5 min for a diamond from the chest! : this is a super long grind dungeon. boring too. not worth the time.Palewook 22:54, 21 September 2007 (CDT) :: What are you all whining about? It was very easy, took a little more than an hour. All mobs are lvl 20 and the end-bosses where just as easy. There was no problem hero/henching. Besides, I got an onyx gemstone :D 78.156.203.143 15:56, 17 October 2007 (UTC) While this is an easy dungeon in Normal Mode, it gets pretty insane in HM.(Hence the Master Quest i guess :D ) After 2.5 hrs we finally stood before the chest, which offered...surprise, surprise... 2 req. 11-13 Offhand items for each of us. While Dungeons like Cathedral of Flames are totally henchable in HM, this one was tough even with 2 human players and 6 heroes. Though cautious pulling and aggro control made it a bit easier, it didn't help against the occasional wipe here and there. All in all a total waste of time. 20 more points for the Master of the North title track, but nothing i would ever do again on the same character. 217.226.96.36 11:55, 23 October 2007 (UTC) I second the HM input. Besides having to trudge to get to the blasted dungeon (a pain in the arse issue dealt with other places) upon entering am faced with a 8 charr mob all lvl 26+ consisting of 2 flameshielders; 3 warriors; a dom; a hex; a prophet. I was using only H/H...tried to take down one ele -- made it and it was immediately ressed. Finally -- with everyone at 35+ DP managed to get through that group, when later ran into a group with 2 seekers and a warden + dom + hex + sin. Warden did 280 damage to me with one shot (I'm a ranger AND was standing in a ward at the time. The sin just rampaged through. By this time I was at 60DP -- just quit. Additional Boss There is also a Charr Ranger boss in this dungeon on the first level. A level 21 Ranger with the Elite Skill Burning Arrow. He also carries Ignite Arrows, Dual Shot, Savage Shot, and Troll Unguent. He spawns in three different locations. One on the way into the central lava chamber, one next to the area map, and in the adjacent cavern to the south of the dungeon lock.AfroThunder396 15:20, 12 September 2007 (CDT) There is also a Fleshreaver Paragon boss on the second level, he's called Elder Nephilim. I think he uses "Go for the Eyes!", Chest Thumper, Mighty Throw, Barbed Spear and Leader's Confort.--Glass 07:52, 19 September 2007 (CDT) 3000 Ebon Vanguard reputation points Do you get 3000 ebon even if you have already beat this dungeon before? Icyangel Strawberry 03:34, 25 September 2007 (CDT) :Of course no ! Like in all dungeons. It is rather about 300 points, not more. Cha0s lord 18:37, 19 November 2007 (UTC) Additional Hidden Treasures on Lvl 2 There's two in the immediate vincinity of Beastmaster Korg; one on the stair before him, and one behind him, on the landing at the top of the stairs. (editted to sign it) Apophis 13:28, 25 September 2007 (CDT) 'Secret Area' 'There are two Albino Rats that are outside of the area that you can explore, towards the southwestern end of the third level. This could possibly be a secret area no one has gotten to yet.'<- From the article. Haven't got EoTN, so I can't find out, but if they're in spell range, what about killing them using something like Deathly Swarm, and then using a corpse teleportation spell to get over there? From my Necro-ing experiments, it's worked before, in chahbek village and the like, so why not here? edit: ROFL, took ages for me to realise I hadn't signed. Jamster 09:29, 14 October 2007 (UTC) Boss Spawn Last time I went through this dungeon, the boss holding the Boss Key on level 3 (Flesheater) spawned along with a couple of his lackeys inside (or behind) the southern wall of his room. My melee characters could not get to him and when they attacked they ran up to the wall and stood there. Fortunately my casters could cast through the wall to eventually kill him and the Boss Key appeared on the floor back in the room by me and not next to Flesheater's corpse. Don't know if this was a fluke or not, but thought I'd mention it. If it happens to others, it may be worth noting as a bug. Shadowlance 12:16, 23 October 2007 (UTC) In my case only one of his lackeys appeared behind the wall. Secret Switch I've been all around that third floor, and I have never seen the secret switch that's mentioned in the article. Anyone mind pointing me towards it or posting a map to find it?-- (Talk) ( ) 19:05, 21 November 2007 (UTC) :It's near the beginning of the third floor. It opens a fairly large uninhabited area with more hidden treasures --Blue.rellik 03:29, 8 December 2007 (UTC) Found another one on the first floor hat hasn't been mentioned. The hidden path leads off to the northeast at that point. SarielV 18:19, 5 January 2008 (UTC) dervish in distress I've tried going through with just random people i can find in the doomlore shrine (scrapin the bottom of the barrel in a sense) and don't know what to use in my build, should i use an avatar, or something like vow of silence? plz help me out --Uberxman1028 02:55, 8 December 2007 (UTC)uberxman1028 :Avatar + Eternal Aura is always good. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 02:59, 8 December 2007 (UTC) ::Bring a MM, plenty of corpses and take off some of the damage from you --Blue.rellik 03:29, 8 December 2007 (UTC) Support para, ice ele, support rit(part healer) protection monk <- player one tanking warrior or urasian, healing monk, nuker ele, ss or mm <- player two best team set up for anywere in gwen 88.107.59.47 20:11, 14 January 2008 (UTC) Complete Success in Normal Mode I found this dungeon a bit frustrating the first time around, however it's safe to say it was my own fault for being ill prepared. There wasn't much advice on the wiki notes section at the time so I missed the critical points, sailed on in with a random team who only made it through the first level then gave up. On reading the discussion above, I tried again after assembling a more logical team, and ploughed through the entire place without a single death. It's safe to say my first attempt went badly simply because I wasn't prepared. I think there's nothing wrong with the dungeon itself, and the team got 2 greens and 4 req 9 golds of various descriptions so it was a reasonable pay back loot wise. Here's what I used to do the run in normal mode: * Your basic Ursans tanking warrior > OAAQQGlAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA * Broadhead Ranger (with Splinter weapon and Volley) > OggkctZYoJqkrEYIGzGjwRxBBzFD * 2 x SF ele's (as E/N using Blood Ritual to top each other up) > OgRDQjyMPIjxqvgu10AG4iOB * 1 x Dual Attune nuker (with Pain Inverter - me) > OgJToYGjHiUAXgWQXoXAYQukUEA * 1 x Dual attunement Warding ele (Ward against Melee, and Ward Against Ele were the most important) > OgBCkMzDpIVYMgFR/XhqLWA * 1 WoH monk (using Essence Bond on the tank) > OwUTMmGD5RjkRub/uPSLRfgGBA * 1 ZB prot monk (who had aegis shield of absorbtion) > OwUTMmHD55SPTur1jAyKxEITAA I didn't take an MM on purpose because the first time I tried it with an MM, the stupid minions over aggrod things and made it more frustrating than anything. In the above team: I was an SF ele with Pain Inverter, a friend came along as the Ranger, and an alliance buddy came as the Ursans tank. The rest were heroes. You could easily do this with two players and heroes, but I think it would be important to still have a real player as the tank. I disabled the healers Essence Bond to prevent her from putting it on everyone in the team, like only a hero would do. I just manually essence bonded the tank, and re-applied it after each time the tank used Ursan's (i.e. because Ursan's removes enchants). It was excellent, the monk never ran out of energy (Note that I chose to use WoH not LoD because the key is to fast inject life into the tank after he's balled things up, not heal the entire party). We just paused before each group, the tank used Ursan's, I made the monk EB him...the tank then went ahead and balled things up for 2-3 seconds, then the team moved forward and nuked the ball. The only tricky part is when you get a pile of Oooze who are immuned to burning damage, so if I were to do this again I'd probably switch one of the ele's for a water nuker. In saying that, this team had absolutely no problems whatsoever. It was like ploughing through butter on a bobsled. I'm sure there are a thousand ways to do this dungeon, but that's how I did it quickly and neatly. I hope this is helpful for someone :) --90.193.106.215 11:50, 27 January 2008 (UTC) :If your looking for a pure tank, a hero (or player with no PvE-only-elite-skills) can be skilled to absorb damage (ie. tank) than an r10 ursan. Ursan will provide benefits other than damage absorption. So it really depends on your pulling tactic. When alone or with a couple other players in a difficult fight, I prefer to let a tank hero take on all agro before engaging. Ursans can only do that if supported. --Mooseyfate 16:19, 14 April 2008 (UTC) How I did it in HM with h/h I brought two splinter barrage heroes (one with favorable winds, don't use that when there are seekers), and a practiced stance/several offensive preps ranger with EoE. They all had pyrebound insignia (115 base fire armor). I had grasping was kuurong (two knockdowns in a row is nice and drops them below 90%). The EoE really eats up the charr. I had barrage set up as hotkeys so i could make sure it got spammed. It's a lot of setup before every battle, but if you can get kill the healers, the rest will usually go down fast. Avoid the western area on the first level, lots of popups and patrols. Merick 17:50, 13 February 2008 (UTC) :All who copy you should note that Pyre Fierceshot is dead meat with EoE v. Char. So you had to use the 2 human ranger heroes and yourself as a ranger, right? Did you use any Powerstones? I'd like to figure out whether your team is superior or inferior to Sabway as used by the unsigned-commenter below. --War Pig5 04:47, 4 April 2008 (UTC) I simply used the sabway build, and went ursan. Tanking 2 healer henchmen en nuker/blood hench really helps. Ursan is handy to chain knockdowns with the kegs, but you can do without. I needed one PoC, but could tank all mobs. Using mark of pain, uran rage and alot of minions helps kill alot faster (especially the last level) rragar was easy to do, he wasted his mark on the minions, allowing us (me) to kill him without trouble. Same for hidesplitter I second that: Sabway + Ursan did the job for me. I also HIGHLY advice people to take rebel yell (check the ebon vanguard title) and use ursan. Since there are many charrs that u kill u are getting ENORMOUS amounts of energy. with that energy u can keep ursan up all the time. (Maybe we should put a note about this in). Here the team: me warri ursan with rebel yell and pain inverter just in case, sabway heroes (replaced barbs on livia with mark of pain), herta, cynn, mhenlo and lina. Screenshot of completion will follow.--Bonevbs 09:27, 28 April 2008 (UTC) : In August 2008, after the above two comments were posted, Ursan was changed. It used to give -2 energy regeneration and stay up as long as your energy stayed above 0; now it lasts just 60 seconds and takes another 60 seconds to recharge after it ends. Therefore, Ursan is no longer quite so useful for Rragar's. --evilsofa 03:42, 12 July 2009 (UTC) mmmm EotN titles dont work inside dungeons, only outside, so once inside rebell yell that you mentioned doesnt help. (Am Bups) :That's incorrect. The Char and Dwarf titles work anywhere (enemy specific), the norn and asura titles are area specific, and dungeons are not considered part of their area. --Mooseyfate 16:08, 1 August 2008 (UTC) ::Mooseyfate is indeed correct: Rebel Yell even works with Charr in old Prophesies--making the first 4 Old Ascalon missions that much easier (Young Heroes of Tyria, for instance). GW-Susan 06:47, 27 December 2008 (UTC) A "Fun" strategy Not that it's very usefull but at some places in the dungeon you can draw the melee to those dwarven powder keg stations. Just pick up and drop till they are all dead - very fun to see them lie on the ground and die :P (might actually be a usefull strategy at some moments with a human party) Shai Meliamne 10:16, 13 March 2008 (UTC) :I agree, it is fun! Especially if you can get 2 people doing it. And, it is effective. GW-Susan 06:42, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Flesheater When I did this dungeon on hard Mode with a couple of guildies, on the third floor, Flesheater spawned twice (as in, 2 at the same time). After a lot of dying, DP removing and bad language, we made it. But I was wondering if anyone else has had this, and if this should be mentioned in the article. Icey 19:50, 17 March 2008 (UTC) :Nvm, took a look at Flesheater's page. Icey 19:52, 17 March 2008 (UTC) Speaking of Flesheater, HM tip Flesheater is a bear, and as mentioned just above, you often seem to get two of them (every time I've been, there's been two). At least in HM (i.e., may not work in normal mode), they, and their surrounding mob, can be pulled quite far, but after a certain point they will go no further, allowing you to isolate members of the mob or Flesheater(s). On the map of the third level (article), they will pull to the point not quite three red path dots below the gold door (below the white star in the purple circle). This point is at a nicely angled corner, behind which you can put your spell-casters, and have a tank (with Protective Spirit!) at the corner. GW-Susan 06:41, 27 December 2008 (UTC) GW-Susan 23:15, December 26, 2009 (UTC) -- recently went in (see Flesheater talk page) and found only one of him. GW-Susan 23:15, December 26, 2009 (UTC) 600/smite Well, I gave in to temptation and started running 600/smite with my guild leader, and it's actually kind of fun. Can this be done using 600/smite? It looks like the ordinary foes are okay (I'm bringing Spell Breaker along), but will we be able to take down Maneater with it? :It can be done, but you'll want to take Quickening Zephyr to maintain Spell Breaker versus certain foes. (T/ ) 00:01, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Take a perma-SF sin along to kill Maneater and Hidesplitter. Viper's Defense, Glyph of Lesser Energy, Radiation Field, and have the bonder cast Succor on him. Also, you'll need some non-reactionary damage to kill Charr Prophets. Ebon Vanguard Sniper Support works eventually, but so does bringing another character with some damage. 00:04, 3 January 2009 (UTC) :::Okay. Is about 30sec long enough for Spell Breaker? Quickening Zephyr won't work as my energy is always at zero during combat due to Holy Wrath and no e-regen. Here are our skill bars: Mine: His (I haven't seen the actual bar - this is what I've extrapolated from what I've seen him using; I think Pain Inverter is actually a variable slot): :::I don't think we have any SF sins - in fact only one of our prominent guildies has a well-developed sin. Would a mez or necro work? We have two mezzes that frequently travel with us, and I believe both of them are flexible attribute. We usually have one running Illusion Ancestor's/Sympathetic Visage and one running Domination/Curses Spiteful Spirit. The necro generally runs Curses as well. Backfire or SS could fairly well take out the Prophets, I suppose, and potentially Rragar as well. If one of the mezzes runs Visage I suppose that could help keep Hidesplitter under some control. My job is to basically chuck SB on the rit and run away, then come back when they're dead. Would any of my ideas work in place of the sin? Qing Guang 01:35, 3 January 2009 (UTC) ::::...what is that? That is not 600/Smite. >.> (T/ ) 01:40, 3 January 2009 (UTC) :::::My apologies. We don't actually have a term for it other than 600 rit and bonder. I was digging around on some pages (I believe it was Ooze Pit) and saw the term, and figured it fit. I tried searching it but all it came up with was 600 monk, which is something like what he runs, and I smite, so... What is 600/smite, precisely? (And will this Not 600/Smite work?) This is what I get for avoiding the Riverside Inn like the plague - I only know what I read on talk pages! Woohoo! Qing Guang 01:52, 3 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::This is the original 600/smite build; there are variations for Fissure of Woe and Cathedral of Flames. —Dr Ishmael 02:30, 3 January 2009 (UTC) :::::::Okay, so we are a kind of 600/smite. I guess I should start calling it 2-man (even though that's innacurate - 2-person is too long) 600 rit/smite. Well, will our 2-man 600rit/smite build work? With or without the Hex Support Squad? Qing Guang 02:55, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Fleshreaver hounds Since RoJ got buffed in a recent update...the smiters have been a serious pain in the ass, especially when the H/H insist on standing in Aoe. Everyone had 60dp by the end of level2. The fact that the rez shrines were quite far apart was really annoying too. After 3 hrs i got one crappy gold sephis for my trouble. I'm never doing this again. Stormcrowx 12:44, 21 January 2009 (UTC) :I see what you're talking about...Versing groups of 4-5 RoJs in HM is hardly fun. If I didnt have all these consumables and Pain Inverter, I have no idea how I would escape their RoJ mayhem...Definately try and find a counter for these guys if you are attempting to do this h/h Khazad Guard 15:00, 9 April 2009 (UTC) ::its very, very difficult without pain inverter. you need to pull very carefully and flag alot. its much easier with more than 1-2 people to counter roj.--Relyk 08:04, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :::I've recently done it on my derv, and although I must admit that the RoJ'ers were a pain in the ass, we only wiped twice, and by the end, we the max DP was about 30%, and I believe I even had a moral boost. I was actually quite surprised that it was a Master Quest. The bosses were rediculously easy compared to the hordes of Hounds though.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 15:04, 27 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Actually, even Pain Inverter is not a great counter against the hounds. As they will Smite Hex each others, usually PI will only stay on them for approximately half a second. Conditions are not an option either, cause they can smite them too. Their only weakness is that they are relatively squishy, so the only working approach for me was to concentrate raw damage on one at a time, usually pulling very carefully. And by very I mean I took down a mob every 5 minutes (for the big group at the end of level 2). To speed up the process, note that with sniper support a lucky shot will usually kill them in one shot, even in HM. PatRedway 08:17, 11 May 2009 (UTC) I HATE THIS F******* DUNGEON!! I HATE BUGS!!! How the fack... When I tried entering the 3th level of this dungeon, it started to load it, but then said: bla bla bla, connection lost due to error 7... Not even letting me recconect when I re-login... Fak! I have to to everything over again... Or never. Why can't Areanet change all the dungeons so this does NOT happens... And I had the same thing in Catacombs of Kathandrax.Jorre22225 11:50, March 28, 2010 (UTC) :last time it happened to me was when i was vanquishing arbor bay ... been disconnected at +/- 450 enemies down, and couldn't find back my session after a reboot. So you see, it happen everywhere, not just in dungeons. but srsly, i dont think anet could do much about it.--Sidd27 12:35, June 10, 2010 (UTC) ::err oo7 has nothing to do with places, it's simply a connection Error and can occur at any time at any place. It has nothing to do with this dungeon, nor is it a bug. It means something went wrong between your computer and the server.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 13:04, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :::It seems to occur more often during dungeonruns than anywhere else, though. Most likely due to the stupid amount of zoning involved (a five-minute level 1? Why?). --- -- ( ) (talk) 14:30, June 10, 2010 (UTC)